But Wait! there's more! Misadventures on Badger Island
by bonesreturns
Summary: My first Fanfic. Bones and his lookalike live on Badger island where more and more people start to call their home. Bones is destined to be with Freckles but when he unexpectedly starts dating Madame things get complicated. Youtube stars, PBG and some others move to the island but when PBG rejects unicornism, who will she turn too... rated teen: just in case
1. Epilogue: where it begins

**Hi there. My name is Bonesreturns and this is my first Fanfic.**

**this story (if you call it that) is basically me retelling what happened when i played.**

**comments and feedback are all greatly appreciated, i don't know yet if i'll answer by PM or in this section before the chapter.**

**if i made a spelling mistake, please tell me so i can correct it! Enjoy**

* * *

Badger island. Not much to look at, really. Dead centre on the small island was an ugly concrete apartment building, next to that there was a water fountain where markets could be held and last but not least was the Supermarket. And that's it really, there was lots of construction sites everywhere but no one was around to complete them. The only person living on Badger Island was Bones and his lookalike.

First of all, you may be wondering what kinda name is Bones? Well, at least I would be! His original name was Skull but that's what happens when you're born into a family of Gothic emo's but his friends called him bones, a nickname he liked unlike all his others like shorty, midget, gnome, hobbit and any others about his height.

And another thing you might be wondering, who and what is Bones lookalike? Well, that's hard to explain. First off, he looks like Bones, Long wild brown hair, blue eyes, long face but the size….. Well, I guess you could call Bones lookalike a god but really he's the owner of Badger Island or you could call him a guardian angel… or a resident santa… like I said, it's hard to explain. Enough explaining, this is where the story begins…

* * *

**and so the story begins, this is just an epilogue so the main chapters are going to be much bigger!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Badger Island

**This is chapter 1. Still not that big of a chapter but i want each chapter to focus on one thing**

**another thing, if you have played this game before you might know some of the clothes and other items in this fanfic!**

**anyway, enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Badger Island

Bones woke with a start noticing his lookalike watching him. "You know, it's considered creepy for someone to watch you while you sleep" he barked grumpily as he got up from his makeshift bed which automatically rolled up behind him. Bones lookalike handed him some toast and a smoothie. Well, not handed it to him, more like appeared in front of him. Bone snatched up his breakfast, mumbling "yes yes I know I get cranky in the morning" to his lookalike and gobbled down his favorite food before breakdancing in his Natural wooden room.

"Much better" he said to himself. His lookalike put a curtain around him while he got dressed in his favorite light brown Tweed jacket, which looked like something fancy your grandpa would dress in while attending a ceremony but it suited bones fine. Bones ran outside for his daily jog, leaving his lookalike in his room. The cold morning breeze whipped at his face as he jogged up the hill and to where the clothing shop will be. He caught his breath and looked down to the glittering ocean. Wait! Did his eyes fool him? Or is that a boat slowly moving towards the island! Excitement fueled him as he ran down to the supermarket and bought some eggs and milk from the robot at the counter. As he made it back home to put his newly bought food in his fridge, he thought what his lookalike would be doing? Maybe talking to the new resident? Bones lookalike entered his room, noticing the orange expression above his head. "I want to meet by Neighbor" he blurted out. His lookalike nodded and said "why don't you meet him now"? Him! So it was a he thought Bones. Bones wasted no more time getting out of the door and into the apartments hallway which smelled of lavender.

Bones shyly knocked on the door and opened it to see his best friend, Neon staring at him. "Argghhhh" he wailed in shock and fell into the hallway. He looked up to see his best friend laugh before helping him up. "You nearly gave me a heart attack" confessed bones.

"Long time no see" said neon, changing the subject. Bones stared at his best friend, dumbfounded. "How" he asked in stupidity. "I needed a change of scenery and besides I think its time for you to stop being a lonely hermit" smirked the blond tall boy. "I AM NOT A HERMIT" bones replied dignified. "Oh really" the blond boys fully black eyes looked down at bones in friendly mockery. "Fine, whatever" said bones turning away from Neon. The boys long black brows went up. "I'm turned away from you and I still know you're doing your annoying brow thing" said Bones. Neon touched his small goatee and said "That's because were such good friends"? Bones turned back towards Neon and smiled "I guess that's why". Neon smiled back, he was going to like it here. "See you around, neon" bones smirked and walked off and collapsed in his room on a pillow. After 10 minutes of lying on his pillow, he took out his cat voucher and a light brown tabby walked into his room.

Neon smirked to himself and put on his white basic shirt. he looked at his long wild blond hair in the mirror. Perfect he thought to himself as he went to explore the island. He was going to like it here a lot

* * *

**When even more characters are introduced, each chapter will go longer.**

**please review, it would help out a lot and all so convince me that there isn't a zombie Apocalypse happening right now**

**Thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 2: Early Morning Daze

**Reviews! i got reviews! yay *dances around like a weirdo **

**anyway, this chapter introduced 3 new characters, some more important than the others but all have unexplored pasts...**

**so here it is Chapter 2: Early morning daze! yay**

* * *

Chapter 2: Early morning Daze

Bones awoke from the sound of loud music coming from the room next to him. "Aghhhh" sighed bones loudly, stuffing his pillow over his face. This has been happening all week! "What time is it?" he said out loud, looking around his Natural wood room for his watch. He rolled out his bed in a heap and looked around for his watch. He found his watch in a heap of yesterday's clothes. 6:00 A.M! Why would Neon be up this early listening to music? He remembered back to yesterday when Neon said he listened to "Dubstep" whatever that was? So much for being a hermit he thought to himself as he flopped back into his soft bed.

The wind would have ruffled Bones lookalikes hair but the very early morning wind, however hard it tried could not move Bones lookalikes hair out of place. That's one perk about being a god. God! Is that what I'm calling myself now? He thought to himself as he ordered his Robots to build the new radio tower. Well, to be honest, he himself didn't really know what he was either! He was the owner of Badger Island, that's for sure. But a powerful being from the creation of time itself? That's crazy talk… or is it? But one thing at a time, right now, the development of Badger Island comes first and off course, making his lookalike as happy as he can be. He looked over to the ocean as he saw a small boat dock on Badger Island! Right on time he thought to himself. He would have checked his watch but being whatever he was meant he didn't need to. Another perk of being a god….

The boat safely docked as the captain led the three girls onto the concrete dock. First off was Lana "Freckles" freckleson. Freckles, as everyone called her was 14 years old with long brown hair and you guessed it… freckles! She looked at the big concrete apartments looming over the island. She could only begin to guess what adventures were in store for her.

Next off the small boat was Mouw Stonegarden or more commonly known as "MowMow".

The olive skinned girl hyperactively bounced out of the boat before tripping over herself in a pained heap. Freckles gasped and helped the other brown haired girl up. "Thanks" she said as she fixed her hair, crazily. MowMow was 18 and had a Marilyn Monroe styled mole on her cheek. Back in Paris, her baby sister's would have laughed at her falling over she thought to herself already a little homesick. She held her gut as she felt something rise. "Oh no" was all she said before she spewed into the ocean. Nope, she wasn't homesick, that was just seasickness. There's a first time for everything she thought dryly as she felt more vomit rising.

Last out was Gertrude pineapples but that name was all but forgotten to Blossom as she gracefully stepped out the boat to the main land. She frowned as she saw MowMow hurl into the ocean. "Despicable" she hissed under her breath looking at the girl the same age as her acting like an animal. She was a women of dignity, grace and beauty. She patted down her fancy dark blue Victorian dress, just being next to that barbarian made her dress dirty.

She had browny red curly hair, a face covered with only the finest makeup and a fake smile.

She gracefully hurried past the two girls and towards the ugly apartment building. Why was she here again?

7:00

Bones hurried out the door for his daily jog. He heard voices coming from the office. He quietly walked past Neon's room and peaked done the stairs to see a snobby girl arguing with the robot accountant.

"INVALID REQUEST, HAVE A NICE DAY" said the confused robot.

"I will say this one more time, you useless piece of scrap metal, Give me the deluxe room" ordered Blossom.

"INVALID REQUEST, COME BACK SOON" said the robot, backing away from the fuming girl.

"Let me say this simpler, give me the one descent room which doesn't look like a hobo's cra- decrement" she corrected herself, flames blazing around her.

Bones backed away, slowly. On second thoughts, I'll go the back way. He turned and ran for the back exit. KABAM! "Oww" moaned bones, rubbing his head. What did he just hit? He looked over to see a brown haired girl getting up.

"Oh, sorry" said the dazed bones trying to get up but just falling down again.

"Here" said the girl, helping bones up. "I'm so sorry" apologized bones.

"No need to apologize, it was my fault to" said the smiling girl. Bones looked at the girl, snapping out of his daze. She was cute. Bones blushed, "hi, I'm bones" he said shyly.

She giggled, "I'm freckles". "See you around" he said and with that he ran outside.

He ran into the cold morning breeze but he wasn't cold, he felt warm inside.

Freckles looked outside to see bones running into the cool night. Maybe, just maybe, she was gonna like it here. But she was quickly snapped out of her thoughts because of her throbbing head. "Oww" she said out loud "what is that boy's head made out off?"

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 2. i hoped you liked it! **

**who's your favorite out of the 3 newbies?**

**... mines MowMow! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Tides of Change

**Well, its been a while since I've updated this story, so here it is Chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tides of Change

:/Unknown Time/Unknown place

A figure in the dark awoke from the sound of his cellphone buzzing as someone called him.

"Heecckkkkttt" said the figure in overactive annoyance as he fumbled around for his cellphone. He grabbed the buzzing Cellphone and put it to his ear "Dude, what time is it?" he demanded sleepily.

"Its eight o'clock, why?" answered the other speaker.

"Exactly, good night" he said as he went to hang up on the other speaker.

"Wait, it's important" blurted out the other speaker.

"Fine, what's important, PBG?" demanded the figure once again.

"What would you say about going to live on a small island?" PBG asked hopefully.

"That's a horrible idea, why?"

"Oh" said PBG in disappointment "They have a huge radio tower with their own exclusive Wi-Fi"

"Wait, Wi-Fi?" said the figure, a little excited now.

"Yeah" said PBG.

"When do we move?" he said as he hung up PBG and slumped back into his bed.

"Who was that, your lawyer?" said a robotic voice from the other side of the room.

"No, it was PBG" answered the figure, "wait, why my lawyer?"

"Oh, nothing" said the green bird with glowing red eyes "Nothing at all"

8:00 A.M, Badger Island

Bone awoke peacefully in his warm bed. No Creepy lookalike or loud music disturbing his peace. The things you can do with a hammer and Neon's radio Bones thought to himself happily as he hugged his warm pillow. He got up, sleepily and got dressed in his tweed jacket and looked in his mirror. His bed hair stuck out crazily and he tried to comb it down but whatever he tried to do just made it worst. What he would do to be his lookalike he thought dryly. Bones reached for the doorknob but stopped and turned as he heard a fizzling sound come from his always quiet television. His television was always quiet which was probably because Badger Island had no internet, no radio and definitely no television channels. (Why he had a television anyway is beyond me!) But there it was flickering to life as the television screen showed a familiar face, Bones lookalike. He stood behind a modern desk with a laptop and newspapers on it. "Hello and welcome to the early edition of the news, supposed sightings of big foot have been seen by some of the residents of Badger Island, let's go to them now". The screen changed to a startled MowMow, "It was horrible" she reported. The screen once again changed but this time to Neon as he reported "It broke my radio". Guilt rose from Bones heart but he thought to himself Sacrifices had to be made for a good night's sleep and the guilt quickly resided. Bones changed his attention back to the television as Bones lookalike rapped up the news report "Thanks for watching, I'm Bones lookalike and this was the latest Mii report"

Bones was jogging now, jogging in the gloom of the morning. The shadow of the radio tower looming above him. He jogged further on, his footsteps the only sound in the impossibly quiet of the morning. Was there really a big foot roaming around the island he thought nervously as he scanned the area around him? Though the fog made it impossible to see far.

CRASH! BOOM! GROWL! Sudden noises pierced the gloomy silence, making Bones jump back in fright. What was that he thought to himself in fear? CRASH! BOOM! BARK! The noise once again pierced the silence of the early morning. CRASH! BOOM! GROWL! This time he noticed it was coming from higher up the hill! Should he take a look? No… Okay, fine! He thought to himself. He was not a believer in the paranormal but that didn't stop him being scared half to death as he slowly crept up the hill.

He took a deep breath and looked up from where he laid crawled in the grass below. He let out a sigh of relief. It was only Blossom ordering scared robots to construct a building! Phew! Wait, what! He could hear Blossoms yelling now, "Get to work you lazy pieces of scrap metal, I want this clothes store built pronto" all the while robots ran around, scared half out of their circuit boards as they ran around, carrying metal poles and hammering away. She turned towards where Bones was hidden "Oh and you, I know your hiding, come over here and GET TO WORK!" she bellowed.

Bones bolted away, as Blossom yelled in protest. Okay, he thought to himself, Blossom was way worse than big foot.

:/Unknown Time/Unknown place

PBG, Johtron, Mcjones, Projared and Brutal Moose waited for the boat to stop by the port.

"And people thought Call of Duty Boats was a bad idea" said Johtron to himself.

"Come on in" said the boat captain as he waved them in.

"Let's go guys" said Projared excitedly.

"Adventure, yeah" grinned PBG.

"Who needs a map?" Chuckled Johtron.

"No, just no" said Mcjones as the group boarded the boat.

* * *

**Enjoyed that chapter? well, why don't you review it?**

**if you "like" this story or are just interested to see it progress, please review!**

**it gives me enthusiasm to write the next chapter in this weird misadventure story.**

**bye bye...reviews=free hugs **


End file.
